A música da chuva
by Mystik
Summary: Esta é a primavera do meu amor, a única estação que quero conhecer. Esta é a estação das emoções que ao teu lado quero aprender.


**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash

**Nota: **Spoilers da terceira temporada.

* * *

**A música da chuva**

O barulho da fina chuva não abafava o barulho do motor do carro que deslizava pelas estradas vazias, mesmo naquela manhã. Talvez o tempo nublado afugentasse os motoristas, quem sabe?

Ele sorria divertido, tamborilando os dedos no volante enquanto seguia sem pressa para o seu destino, se deixando embalar pela música que deslizava no interior do carro. _'The rain song'_, do Led Zepellin.

- Speak to me only with your eyes. It is to you I give this tune… - murmurou Dean junto com a música.

Poderia-se dizer que o loiro estava…feliz. Após tantas coisas, após tanta tragédia em sua curta vida – não importava o que dissessem, trinta anos ainda era pouco tempo – ele finalmente encontrara duas coisas que achava que nunca teria.

Paz. E amor.

- But I know that I love you so… - o loiro sorriu ao pensar nas palavras cantadas por Jimmy Page. Elas nunca soaram tão verdadeiras.

Sua indagações foram interrompidas quando ele avistou o pequeno motel de beira de estrada na qual estava hospedado. Ele manobrou com habilidade o Impala, estacionando-o em frente o quarto de número vinte e um. Ele desligou o carro, desligando o toca-fitas. Logo pegou o pacote que estava no banco de passageiros e saiu do carro, fechando-o e indo até o quarto, entrando no recinto. Sua jaqueta de couro estava levemente úmida pela garoa, assim como seu rosto e cabelos. Ele deslizou a peça de roupa de seus ombros, já acostumando-se com o ar mais quente do quarto, em comparação com o de fora.

Ele retirou a camiseta preta que usava em seguida, sentando-se na cadeira, retirando o coturno e as meias. Logo ergueu-se novamente e retirou a calça jeans, deixando-a cair ao seus pés, caminhando somente de boxer para a cama gigante que se encontrava no meio do quarto. Seus olhos verdes observaram com ávida atenção o corpo que se encontrava adormecido, coberto apenas pelo lençol branco.

Dean mordeu os lábios, sentando-se na cama, tocando aquele pele bronzeada, seus dedos calejados deslizando pelas costas delineadas, decorando cada cicatriz e marquinha com seu tato, sentindo o corpo abaixo se remexer manhosamente. Ele sorriu, satisfeito com a reação.

O corpo virou-se, revelando o rosto adormecido de Sam, seus cabelos revoltados emoldurando sua face. Ele franziu o cenho, logo abrindo os olhos claros, piscando um pouco. Um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto quando ele percebeu quem era, as covinhas em volta da sua boca presentes.

- Já acordado Dean? – murmurou o jovem Winchester, sua voz ainda rouca de sono.

- Fui buscar o café da manhã. – respondeu Dean, seus dedos agora deslizando pelo rosto do irmão, parando para desenhar aqueles lábios.

Com o fim da guerra, os irmãos Winchesters resolveram sumir do mapa. Eles sabiam que aquela paz era temporária, afinal sempre que um demônio de grande porte era morto, outro tentaria substituí-lo. Mas para eles, aquela batalha final fora a última. Eles haviam feito sacrifícios demais. Ele haviam sofrido demais. E Dean tinha as marcas em seu corpo para provar. Cortesia de uma temporada no inferno.

Eles desativaram os celulares, entregaram quase todas as armas para Bobby guardar e simplesmente entraram no Impala, dirigindo sem destino. Apenas seguindo a estrada.

Tanta coisa havia acontecido que o mundo não era mais o mesmo. As pessoas não eram mais a mesma para eles. O próximo passo natural foi quando eles ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Dean se lembrava com exatidão. Era véspera de ano novo, sete meses após Sam tê-lo salvo do inferno. Eles estavam no meio do nada, vendo os fogos de artíficio explodir no céu em infinitas cores, o loiro com uma garrafa de champagne na mão. As portas do Impala estavam abertas, deixando a música embalar o clima.

Ele não se lembra porque nem como, mas se lembra quando Sam virou seu rosto, beijando-o na boca. Se lembra do gosto de champagne quando enrolara sua língua na do irmão. Se lembra do gosto daquela pele quando, minutos mais tarde, a provava, deixando marcas pelo ombro de Sam.

A primeira vez acabou sendo ali mesmo, no banco de trás do Impala, o suor fazendos suas peles grudarem-se com ardor. Os beijos e gemidos foram embalados pelo gosto cítrico do champagne e Dean se lembra de achar os gemidos que engoliu da boca de Sam enquanto o possuía ainda mais saborosos.

Dean lambeu a boca enquanto se relembrava daquilo, seus dedos ainda desenhando a boca do irmão mais novo. Sam ainda sorria, mas seu corpo se espreguiçava manhosamente debaixo do lençol, remexendo-se sinuosamente. Ele levantou os olhos e encarou as íris verdes do irmão mais velho.

- Se importa de tomar café da manhã frio? – perguntou num sussurro, o ar quente de suas palavras umedecendo o dedo indicador encostado contra seus lábios.

- Nem um pouco. – respondeu Dean, sua voz baixa e rouca.

Ele retirou o dedo da boca de Sam, apenas para substituí-lo por seus lábios. Sam gemeu algo, o som engolido avidamente pelo mais velho. O jovem Winchester puxou o loiro pela cintura, fazendo-o deitar de vez na cama, por cima dele. Instintivamente ele entreabriu as pernas, o lençol fino e a boxer de Dean os únicos impecilhos de suas peles se tocarem por completo. As mãos ávidas de Sam logo percorreram a barra a peça de roupa, puxando-a para baixo, afim de despir seu irmão por completo.

Quando ele conseguiu completar essa tarefa, eles rolaram na cama e Sam sentou-se no colo de Dean, logo dispensando o lençol, deixando seu corpo completamente nu para os olhos do irmão. O familiar arrepio na espinha apareceu quando aqueles olhos verdes observaram e devoraram cada centímetro da sua pele.

- Detesto quando faz isso. – murmurou Sam, quase se remexendo com a observação tão descarada.

- Porque? – perguntou Dean, sorrindo predatoriamente, erguendo-se, sentando na cama, seus braços logo abraçando-o pela cintura – Não gosta quando fico a olhar o que é meu?

O jeito possessivo de Dean era a coisa mais sexy para Sam. Cada vez que ouvia aquelas palavras, ele praticamente derretia e fazia qualquer coisa que seu irmão quisesse, o que era muito injusto, em sua humilde opinião. Ele abraçou-o pelo pescoço, seu rosto se aproximando do irmão mais velho, seus lábios beijando uma das sardas naquela bochecha, carinhosamente, antes de suas testas se encostarem uma contra a outra.

- Sabe que eu não resisto quando diz isso pra mim.

Dean riu, o som ecoando no quarto, que estava silencioso com exceção do barulho da chuva do lado de fora.

- Quando digo isso o que?

- Que eu sou... – Sam molhou a boca – seu.

Dean inclinou o rosto, mordiscando o queixo do irmão mais novo, arrancando um ofego deste. Ele sorriu, logo mordendo o lábio inferior de Sam.

- É apenas a verdade... – seus hálitos se misturaram – não é...Sammy?

- Sim... – murmurou o moreno antes de colar sua boca na dele, iniciando um beijo cheio de desejo e calor.

Dean devolveu o beijo em igual necessidade, puxando-o mais pela cintura, seus baixo-ventres se colando, arrancando gemidos de ambos os irmãos. Sam começou a se remexer no colo de Dean, fazendo seus membros deslizarem um contra o outro, deixando-os mais e mais rígidos a cada momento que passava.

O loiro deslizou suas mãos pelas costas largas do irmão mais novo, até chegar em suas nádegas, apertando-as com gosto. Sam sibilou em aprovação dentro do beijo, colando-se mais contra Dean. O mais velho deslizou um dedo contra a fenda que escondia aquele lugar que ele queria se enterrar. Queria estar dentro de Sam, tão fundo e forte que nada nem ninguém os separaria. Nunca mais.

- Dean... – gemeu Sam, cortando o beijo, sua respiração acelerada.

- Eu quero...

- Eu também. – cortou o moreno, empurrando-se contra o dedo do irmão, sentindo a ponta penetra-lo levemente – Quero você bem fundo em mim...

Dean grunhiu, possessivo, quase feral. Sam sentiu sua excitação ante aquele som, suas unhas arranhanso as costas do irmão. O loiro virou o corpo, jogando-o contra a cama, abrindo mais suas pernas, o qual ele ajudou-o sem hesitar. Logo aqueles dedos longos e hábeis o penetraram. Sam arqueou as costas, fechando os olhos, sentindo correntes elétricas deslizarem por sua pele.

O jovem gemeu quando sentiu a boca talentosa de Dean deslizar pela sua bochecha, logo beijando a ponta da sua orelha, antes de mordisca-la. A voz grave e sensual preencheu seus sentidos:

- Ainda úmido de ontem a noite Sammy...mal posso esperar para estar dentro de você de novo...marcando-o ainda mais.

O moreno curvou uma das pernas contra a coxa de Dean, sentindo aqueles dedos afundarem mais em si. Ele arqueou o rosto, seu pescoço exposto para os beijos e mordidas de Dean que logo se seguiram.

- Faça Dean...não me deixa esperar mais...

O loiro gemeu contra a pele úmida de suor, logo virando seu corpo, deitando na cama, deixando Sam subir em cima dele. O jovem foi para cima do seu corpo ávido, pegando a ereção do irmão mais velho em mãos, posicionando-se. Aquela era sua posição favorita, adorava sentir Dean fundo em si, controlar o quão rápido ele iria, ver o rosto manchado pelo prazer do mais velho, seus músculos flexionarem sensualmente quando ele estendia o braço, segurando-o forte pelos quadris.

- Dean... – gemeu aquele nome como uma suculenta fruta, enquanto foi se abaixando lentamente, sentindo centímetro por centímetro.

Quando sentiu seu irmão totalmente dentro de sim, Sam arqueou o corpo, provando e se deliciando de cada segundo daquela sensação.

Logo sentiu as mãos do irmão segurando-o pela cintura. Sentiu quando Dean sentou-se na cama, beijando-o por toda a pele, rodeando um de seus mamilos com a língua, desenhando a tatuagem que ambos tinham, antes de beijar sua garganta. Sam abriu os olhos, encarando-o com paixão, desejo, amor.

- Você me deixa louco quando está assim. – confessou o mais velho num murmúrio, apertando mais sua pegada nos quadris de Sam – totalmente entregue, totalmente meu.

Sam gemeu, agarrando-o pela nuca e beijando-o apaixonadamente, demoradamente. Seus quadris começaram a se mexer sinuosamente, iniciando aquela dança que ambos demoraram tanto tempo para começar.

Às vezes, Sam não acreditava como pudera ser tão cego. Como pudera deixar tanto tempo passar sem aproveitar o que Dean sempre quisera lhe oferecer: carinho, conforto, proteção...amor.

Mas talvez, quando ficaram juntos pela primeira vez, o momento fora certo; nem cedo nem tarde demais. Apenas o momento certo para os dois.

- Dean... – gemeu Sam contra o ouvido do irmão, remexendo-se mais forte, sentindo-o entrar e sair fundo de si, a excitação crescendo em seu corpo.

A chuva pareceu aumentar, seu ritmo suave a aconchegante embalando os movimentos apaixonados de ambos. Na penumbra daquela manhã, naquele local esquecido pelo mundo, duas almas se entregavam uma a outra novamente.

Dean tomou aquela boca novamente em um beijo, apertando aquela carne entre seus dedos, sentindo o membro rígido de Sam esfregar-se contra seu abdome. Sam gemeu pelo gesto possessivo, remexendo-se mais contra Dean, o cheiro de sexo espiralando-se pelo ar, misturando ao cheiro de suor de ambos.

- Sammy...

- Dean...

Ambos gemeram em uníssono quando os movimentos começaram a ficar erráticos, urgentes. Sammy agarrou as costas de Dean, tentando achar algum apoio para sua sanidade, suas unhas arranhando por aquela pele, deixando marca em seu caminho. A idéia de suas marcas na pele do mais velho o fez estremecer, fazendo-o contrair em volta do membro rígido dentro de si.

- Faz de novo.

O moreno gemeu, concordando, entrelaçando sua língua na do irmão, contraindo-se novamente em volta de Dean, arrancando grunhidos e gemidos cada vez mais fortes do loiro.

A explosão pegou ambos quase de surpresa. Suas bocas estavam coladas, seus coração batendo em sintonia com o êxtase que percorreu seus corpos quando o orgasmos atingiu-os como um tsunami. Dean engoliu todos os gemidos de Sam e vice-versa; seus corpos grudaram-se mais, deixando a euforia passar, até que seus corpos pudessem acalmar-se novamente.

Dean deitou Sam na cama, ficando por cima dele, encarando-o com os olhos verdes cheios daquele sentimento que o inundava sempre que Sam era mencionado. O sentimento que sempre fora do seu irmão mais novo.

- Eu te amo.

As três pequenas palavras agora saíam quase fáceis, mas eram raras de serem pronunciadas. Sam sorriu, as covinhas aparecendo novamente, e ele beijou-o calmamente, seus corpos se separando quando Dean retirou-se do seu interior.

- Eu também te amo.

A chuva voltou a diminuir o seu ritmo enquanto eles se aconchegavam mais um contra o outro, Sam recostando seu ouvido contra o peito largo do irmão, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele. Desde que salvara Dean, aquela era a forma de se certificar que ainda ele estava ali, vivo, com ele. O loiro deslizou os dedos pelos fios castanhos, num cafunés que aplicava em Sam desde que ele era pequeno, seu pequeno modo de declarar seu amor.

Eles logo adormeceram novamente, embalados pelo som da vida que conseguiam captar um do outro.

Não era um final feliz. Era apenas o começo da felicidade plena. E eles mereciam cada segundo.

FIM


End file.
